


The horrible Floral Ball

by Licht_QuiLing



Category: Floral Unit
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_QuiLing/pseuds/Licht_QuiLing
Summary: From an RP ServerThe ball should have been a wonderful experience. But nobody expected that this would happen.5 people of the Kumoyuri bursted into the room. Started killing people.





	1. The Floral Ball - Good Ending

It was over. It was finally over.  
The whole room was bloody.  
So many bodies - dead or hurt.  
People crying and screams of agony.  
But he didn't saw or heard any of that  
Just the person before him. The beautiful blue and white - now full of blood. Pale, cold skin.  
Neikan couldn't breath.  
"Why him. Why did it has to be him" he mumbeld to the Body below him.  
He embraced the small, cold body. Pressed it against his chest.  
"I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you.. please forgive me...."  
He couldn't feel the tears running down his cheeks.  
He couldn't feel anything beside the pain in this heart.  
He remembered it so clearly. His last moments with him.

\- Everyone was dancing, having fun. The Dahlia members played beautiful songs.  
Nervously he waited for him, for his beauty to finally come. Only Naupaka was missing now, all the the other Units were already here.  
Neikan blushed as he saw the Leader of Naupaka coming, knowing HE would ne with them.  
His cheeks turned a little more red as he saw him with the others - his beloved.  
Patiently he waited for Naupaka to settled and smiled as Zero came immediately torwards him.  
"You-" he started. "You love stunning. Beautiful- I can't put in words how amazing you Look, I-"  
Zero silenced Neikan with a shy kiss. 

The ball should have been a wonderful experience. But nobody expected that this would happen.

5 people of the Kumoyuri bursted into the room. Started killing people. Everyone went into support or fight mode. Naupaka of course started to heal and help people.  
That's when Neikan realized - he wasn't by his side anymore.  
Panic-stricken he looked throught the room. Where was Zero?  
"Zero!" Neikan yelled. No response.  
it took him a while to find him. 

Neikan was wounded, bleeding from many places. But he needed to find him.  
Then he saw Zero, already heavily wounded. Neikan wanted to run to him, Safe him - but it was already too late.  
One of Kumoyuri members had pushed something throught Zero's chest. They took it and Zero fell to the ground.  
Neikan ran by his side, scared, helpless.  
"Zero! Zero!" He started to yell. Then He looked shortly for a healer, but everyone was busy. He quickly took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound on Zeros chest.  
"Please live, I beg you...!"  
As Zero opened his eyes a warm and happy washed trought his body. He was alive. Neikan could save him, he-  
"I'm sorry....."  
His thoughts stopped at the quiet voice. His eyes got bigger.  
"No, No, don't! I couldn't protect you, it's my fault, I-" he panicked.  
"Please .... don't cry Neikan..." Zero smiled weakly.  
Neikan noticed the blood, running into his beautiful, fluffy hair. Then he realized it - his love, his beloved Zero was gonna die. And he couldn't do anything about that.  
"N No! Y you're gonna live! I can save you- I-I Just need a healer! I'm coming right back!"  
Neikan started to get up when Zero weakly reached for his hand.  
"No...stay with me.. It's okay Neikan... I'm not scared" he smiled happily, but weak. "You're-" Zero coughs blood. "You're here with me. At least-" another bloody cough. "At least I could see you one more time... And I know that you're okay..."  
Neikan just stared at Zero for a few seconds. He was gonna die....? No. No. He couldn't-  
"No! Please! I'm sure someone can save you-!" He started yelling.  
Despite what Zero told him, he wanted to get someone. But he hear yelling, a  
stinging pain in the back and this whole world turned black.-

Silently sobbing he pressed the body more against his. He didn't care about his own wounds or the blood seeping into his clothes. Neikan never wanted to let go of him. If Zero died, why didn't he die? Why could not he go with him?  
His love - his love of his life was dead - killed because he couldn't protect him.  
He started screaming, screams full of agony and sadness. Started crying loudly, his tears didn't stopped this time. He cried and screamed until he passed out from exhaustion, still with Zeros Body in his Arms.

When he woke Up, He was lying in a bed. But not his. Scared he looked where he was - a clinic. Probably the Naupaka clinic. What happend, where - everything came back. He scrambled out of the bed quickly. Where was His beloved. Where did they Take him.  
stumbling He Ran out in the hallway, in Panic.  
Stumbling, he ran out, searching for Zero.  
Where. Where did they took him. He needed him. Scared he sank to the ground, again crying. Neikan hugged himself, trying to calm down.  
He felt a hand on His shoulder. Neikan slowly looked who it was - someone familiar.  
"Neikan" Yumeko was calm, but he would see the sadness in her eyes.  
He wasted no time and fell into her arms.  
"Yumeko!" He cried, clutching at her. "Zero! Zero, he- He is-!"  
Crying, he tried to form sentences, but without luck.  
Yumeko just silently stroked his hair, waiting for Neikan to calm down.  
It took a long times until she could tell Neikan everything

A few days later Neikan could finally leave the clinic. Yumeko told him where they burried Zero. Silent he pressed the flowers against his chest - the graveyard was big. Bigger than he expected. So many people died at the Floral ball.  
Slowly Neikan made his way onto the graveyard, searching for Zeros grave. He stopped at his grave, just staring at the tombstone.  
Neikan still couldn't believe it. Zero was dead. He never was gonna come back.  
Neikan sank to the ground, crying.  
He never gonna forget him. Zero was his love of his life.  
He carefully layed the flowers on His Grave.  
"You probably didn't want me to stop, do you?" He smiled sadly at the tombstone. "You probably wanted to live further, even without you." Slowly He stood up. "Okay. I'm gonna try that Zero. But I'll never forget you. Goodbye."  
Still sad, but full of warm feelings Neika made his way Out of the graveyard, Back to Amaryllis. He would try to live on. He still had his friends. He's gonna make it.  
And someday  
He will be reunited with him.


	2. The Floral Ball - Bad Ending

It was over. It was finally over.  
The whole room was bloody.   
So many bodies - dead or hurt.  
People crying and screams of agony.  
But he didn't saw or heard any of that  
Just the person before him. The beautiful blue and white - now full of blood. Pale, cold skin.   
Neikan couldn't breath.  
"Why him. Why did it has to be him" he mumbeld to the Body below him.   
He embraced the small, cold body. Pressed it against his chest.   
"I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you.. please forgive me...."   
He couldn't feel the tears running down his cheeks.   
He couldn't feel anything beside the pain in this heart.  
He remembered it so clearly. His last moments with him.

\- Everyone was dancing, having fun. The Dahlia members played beautiful songs.   
Nervously he waited for him, for his beauty to finally come. Only Naupaka was missing now, all the the other Units were already here.   
Neikan blushed as he saw the Leader of Naupaka coming, knowing HE would ne with them.   
His cheeks turned a little more red as he saw him with the others - his beloved.   
Patiently he waited for Naupaka to settled and smiled as Zero came immediately torwards him.  
"You-" he started. "You love stunning. Beautiful- I can't put in words how amazing you Look, I-"  
Zero silenced Neikan with a shy kiss. 

The ball should have been a wonderful experience. But nobody expected that this would happen.

5 people of the Kumoyuri bursted into the room. Started killing people. Everyone went into support or fight mode. Naupaka of course started to heal and help people.   
That's when Neikan realized - he wasn't by his side anymore.   
Panic-stricken he looked throught the room. Where was Zero?  
"Zero!" Neikan yelled. No response.   
it took him a while to find him. 

Neikan was wounded, bleeding from many places. But he needed to find him.  
Then he saw Zero, already heavily wounded. Neikan wanted to run to him, Safe him - but it was already too late.  
One of Kumoyuri members had pushed something throught Zero's chest. They took it and Zero fell to the ground.   
Neikan ran by his side, scared, helpless.  
"Zero! Zero!" He started to yell. Then He looked shortly for a healer, but everyone was busy. He quickly took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound on Zeros chest.  
"Please live, I beg you...!"  
As Zero opened his eyes a warm and happy washed trought his body. He was alive. Neikan could save him, he-  
"I'm sorry....."  
His thoughts stopped at the quiet voice. His eyes got bigger.  
"No, No, don't! I couldn't protect you, it's my fault, I-" he panicked.  
"Please .... don't cry Neikan..." Zero smiled weakly.   
Neikan noticed the blood, running into his beautiful, fluffy hair. Then he realized it - his love, his beloved Zero was gonna die. And he couldn't do anything about that.  
"N No! Y you're gonna live! I can save you- I-I Just need a healer! I'm coming right back!"  
Neikan started to get up when Zero weakly reached for his hand.  
"No...stay with me.. It's okay Neikan... I'm not scared" he smiled happily, but weak. "You're-" Zero coughs blood. "You're here with me. At least-" another bloody cough. "At least I could see you one more time... And I know that you're okay..."  
Neikan just stared at Zero for a few seconds. He was gonna die....? No. No. He couldn't-   
"No! Please! I'm sure someone can save you-!" He started yelling.   
Despite what Zero told him, he wanted to get someone. But he hear yelling, a  
stinging pain in the back and this whole world turned black.-

Silently sobbing he pressed the body more against his. He didn't care about his own wounds or the blood seeping into his clothes. Neikan never wanted to let go of him. If Zero died, why didn't he die? Why could not he go with him?  
His love - his love of his life was dead - killed because he couldn't protect him.  
He started screaming, screams full of agony and sadness. Started crying loudly, his tears didn't stopped this time. He cried and screamed until he passed out from exhaustion, still with Zeros Body in his Arms.

When he woke Up, He was lying in a bed. But not his. Scared he looked where he was - a clinic. Probably the Naupaka clinic. What happend, where - everything came back. He scrambled out of the bed quickly. Where was His beloved. Where did they Take him.   
stumbling He Ran out in the hallway, in Panic.   
Stumbling, he ran out, searching for Zero.  
Where. Where did they took him. He needed him. Scared he sank to the ground, again crying. Neikan hugged himself, trying to calm down.   
He felt a hand on His shoulder. Neikan slowly looked who it was - someone familiar.  
"Neikan" Yumeko was calm, but he would see the sadness in her eyes.  
He wasted no time and fell into her arms.   
"Yumeko!" He cried, clutching at her. "Zero! Zero, he- He is-!"  
Crying, he tried to form sentences, but without luck.  
Yumeko just silently stroked his hair, waiting for Neikan to calm down.  
It took a long times until she could tell Neikan everything

Neikan silenty stood before Zeros grave. He couldn't still believe it. His everything - His Love was dead. And would never come Back to him.  
Everything happend already two weeks ago. Everything slowly comes back to normal.  
Neikan tried to live on, without Zero. He even avoided his friends. He couldn't Interact with anyone anymore. Not even Yumeko.

Carefully he placed the flowers on the grave.  
"You probably would have wanted that I go on without you. But I can't, Zero. I can't live without you. I'm sorry... I Don't feel whole without you. I really tried, but..... I miss you, I miss you so badly. My heart hurts because you're gone."  
He smiled slightly as he took Knife Out of his pocket, putting it against his neck.  
"I soon will be with you again, my Love"  
A deep cut. And another. And another until Neikan didn't had any strengh left. He collapsed beside Zeros grave, still in the consciousness while he is slowly bleeding.   
"Just.. a little Bit... More..."  
He closed his eyes, and didn't moved anymore. Neikan died, joining Zero, with a Smile on His face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Just a random story I wrote. If you wanna Join the RP Server, search for Nelly Vuong and Look at the Community.


End file.
